


Suprises

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, fight me its my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wouldn't have thought Jace would be a bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprises

Jace moans and kisses Alec harder, yanking his hair and grinding his hips into Alec's. 

Underneath him, Alec whimpers, his hands crawling down Jace's back desperately. 

"Jace," he moans, eyelids fluttering. Jace swallows and grinds harder. Too many cloths, he thinks absently, nipping the underside of Alec's jaw.

He whines when Alec pulls back, only to be shushed. Alec pulls of his sweater, throwing it across the room. 

Jace grins and starts sucking on his collar bone, paying special attention with his tongue to the parabatai rune. 

He feels Alec's hands tracing the end of his shirt and pulls back long enough for Alec to pull it off and drags his mouth lower, leaving open mouthed kisses along Alec's abs. 

"Jace, please." Alec mutters, pulling Jace's hair. He's suprised but appreciating when Jace keens in response. 

Jace pulls back and fumbles at his belt, nodding at Alec to do the same.

Alec shucks off his pants and boxers, falling onto the bed. Jace searches through Alec's dresser, letting out a victorious shout when he pulls out a condom.

Alec rolls his eyes but pulls his paraboyfriendatai onto the bed with him.

Jace raises an eyebrow, breathless. "Why am I on top?" His eyes light up, "you want me to ride you?"

Alec sits up, or at least sits up as much as he can with his horny paraboyfriendatai on him. He closed his mouth, blinking rapidly. 

Jace want- Jace. Wow. He felt himself short circuit. His felt his erection throb, his hips cant. Oh sweet Raziel. 

Jace peers at him, his golden eyes clouded with lust and worry. 

"Everything alright?" 

Alec nods, swallowing. 

Jace grins, and trails his hand down to his entrance, only for Alec to slap it away. 

"Let me?"

Jace nods, eyes squeezed tight and already trusting against Alec's finger, pressing against his entrance. 

"Alec," he mutters, biting at his already kiss swollen lips. 

"Shhh." Alec mutters, using his free hand to pull a jar of lube from under the pillows. 

"I never imagined this," Alec mutters, pressing his now wet finger into Jace. His breath hitches.

He wraps one hand around Jace's erection, stroking slowly as he fingered his paraboyfriendatai. 

Soon, one finger became two, and Alec found Jace's prostate, using both fingers to press at it. Jace bucked up into Alec's fist and down onto his fingers, clearly torn on what he needed more of. 

Alec added a third finger and Jace nearly screamed, rocking down, trying to force Alec's fingers deeper. 

"Please," he bites at his lips, his eyes slightly wet.

"I never thought I'd see you this desperate, Angel."

"Please, Alec, please." 

He removed his hand and fingers, kissing Jace quiet. He opens the condom easily, putting it on and almost moaning himself.

God.

He picks Jace up by his hips, thrusting forward. Jace's mouth fell open, his fingers clawing the sheets.

"Alec!" Jace cried as he thrust forward, reaching for Alec, clawing up and down his back and shoulders. 

"You're so pretty like this," he croons, thrusting harder. He changes his angle and Jace howls. 

"Please, Alec, by the angel, harder."  
Alec whimpers, losing himself in Jace. He couldn't focus with Jace's cries, couldn't think about anything more than claiming, owning, making everyone know Jace was his. 

He wraps his hand around Jace's erection, thrusting harder. Jace leans up, trying to kiss him. 

Alec kisses him hard, jerking Jace faster. He cries as he comes over his abdomen, into Alec's fist. 

He spasms and tightens around Alec, who whimpered and came. 

He pulls out and ties off the condom, breathing hard. 

"Jace?" 

Jace blinked, eyes already closing again. "Hmmm?" 

"...I love you." 

Jace grins, warm and sleepy. "I love you too," he made grabby hands for Alec, who complied and fell on the bed beside him. 

"I never thought you'd bottom." He mutters, closing his own eyes and pulling Jace close. 

"Mmm. I like to suprise you." 

" More "Hey I love to bottom And am an actual sex God" surprises and less "oh god Alec I microwaved a fork and the fire spread to the curtains suprise" please."

"We'll see."


End file.
